DigimonWar of the Gods
by adamsw
Summary: After four years of peace the Digidestined get a signal. Without knowing what they are getting into, they rush in to find out. The final wars of Time are about to begin.


Chapter #1-New Beginnings

Here at this dusk in Chicago someone will begin a quest to save all of time. This could very well be the end of all things. As Tai, Matt, and Izzy run down the streets of Chicago, he begins his battle.

Tai thinks," Its been four great years since our last fight with the Digimon. The Digimon were able to stay with us this time. All seemed great. I thought we would never have to fight again after how much peace this world has had. I think our battles in the past made everyone in the world realize that there is more to life. Crime has been dropping all around the world ever since we beat Armageddemon. But peace can't last forever. I guess I always knew that, but didn't want to believe it." They continue to run down the street, past the House of Blues and toward State St. "Tai, we are almost to the point. I don't know what this is, but we need to find out. Are you ready?" Tai nods his head and thinks, "Well I guess its time to disturb the peace." he continues to think. "Lets do this!" says Tai. " What is actually going on Izzy? We don't even know what we are running at.", said Matt. "I don't even know myself. My Digivice just picked up a signal. So now we're going to see what it is.", said Izzy. As they put State St. behind them they stop in front of a parking garage and look around. Izzy says," I think it might be from another Digivice." Tai looks at Izzy with a puzzled look on his face and says, "I don't see how. We could never pick them up before." Izzy is trying to figure out which way to go. Izzy points and they continue to walk down the street. Izzy says, " We are getting very close." They turn the corner and head towards Borders. A man walks out of Borders. Izzy looks at his Digivice and the signal begings to move. "Its that person." says Izzy as he points to him. Tai begins to run toward him and says," Then lets get him. Hey YOU!!" Then man turns around and asks, " Yes? What is it?" Tai begins to question the man, " Who are you? Where is your Digivice? Where is your Digimon? And are you on our side?" The man respons, " One, my name is Adam. Two, I don't know what a Digivice is and three, I don't have a Digimon." Izzy and Matt walk up. " Yep, hes the signal. Let me see your Digivice." says Izzy as he puts his hand out. Tai says," This one is difficult. He says he doesn't have one." Izzy puts his hand down and says, " Then why does he have a signal? This doesn't make sense." Adam says," Listen I don't know what you are talking about. But you guys do look fimilar. I think I saw you two on T.V.", he points to Tai and Matt, " In Japan right? The big Digimon fight. Why are you in America, let alone Chicago?" Tai begins to get mad, "Hey listen we have a signal that is right on you. You must be hiding something. So tell us what it is!" Izzy taps on Tai's shoulder. "Ummm...I hate to break you two up, but the signal is moving again." Tai's eyes widen, "But how? Hes right here?" Adam says, "See what did I tell you? I have nothing to hide." Tai looks back at Adam, "I still don't trust you. Come with us." Adam gets mad now, "No way. I'm not going somewere with total strangers that don't even trust me!" Izzy and Matt peep over Tai's shoulder and both say, "I trust you." Adam looks happier, "But still. Its not right." Tai looks at Izzy and Matt, "Can I talk to you two for a moment." They all walk away. Tai wispers, "I think this guy is important. I think he is supposed to have a Digivice." Matt begins to wisper, "Then why are you trying to scare him off?" Tai begins to get mad at Matt, but still wispers, "Scare him off? You guys just talk to him. I want him with us." Izzy wispers, "Fine. Come on Matt." Izzy and Matt go up to Adam while Tai stays behind. Izzy and Matt begin to talk to Adam. After a few minuntes of talking to Adam he decides to go with them. Adam walks up to Tai and says, "So I guess you got your wish. Happy?" Tai watchs Adam walk away and says, "Yes very."

Far off the coast of Calforina on an uncharted island in the Pacfic one man begins his plan to take over everything. The man dressed in black walks to his huge computer montor, holds up a Digivice and proclaims, "THIS IS MY TIME! SOON ALL WILL FALL TO ME. THE DIGIGDESTINED HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM. My Gods. Give me my strength!"

In the car all are quiet. Tai at the wheel, Matt next to him, and Izzy and Adam in the back. Izzy is just staring at his Digivice trying to figure out what is happening. "If Adam isn't causing this, then what is? This power level is huge. I don't know what it could be, but for the first time in four years I am scared at what could be happing, or what will happen." Izzy thinks. The first voice in the car is Tai's, "Izzy, do you still have the signal?" Izzy looks up and says, "Yes I do. But it seems to be getting bigger and bigger every few minuntes." Tai begins to look worried. Izzy continues, "I think the signal might be comming from the Digital World. I bet its a Digimon.........a big one." Izzy looks back down and he pretty much jumps out of seat. "What is going on?" Izzy yells. Tai and Matt look back at Izzy, and Adam looks over. Tai, still looking at Izzy and not the road, asks, "What now?" Matt looks over at Tai and pushes his head back toward the road. "You drive!" says Matt. Izzy looks up in disbelief. He tries to talk, but is speechless, "The.....there.....there is.....something else there......something I've never seen.......a type of power.......much greater than anything else in our world or the Digital World. Tai!!!! Get back to the house very quickly. We don't have much time. This power or whatever it is could easily destory everything in its path. There are two power signals. Hit that gas pedal!!!!" Tai nods his head and starts to speed up, gets off at 95th street, and begins to drive toward Oak Lawn.

A few minutes later in Oak Lawn they pull up up in front of a house. Tai and Matt rush out of the car and run towards the house. Izzy stays behind and takes care of Adam. Tai and Matt rush into the door, past a few rooms with other Digidestined in them, down a set of stairs into the basement, and stand in front of a computer. Izzy soon follows them and activates the computer. Adam soon follows along with many of the other Digidestined. Davis walks up with Veemon, "What is going on?" Tai, Matt, and Izzy look at all of them in a very werid way. Izzy wispers to Tai and Matt, "Take the Digimon and go to the Digital World. I'll fill them in." Tai and Matt nod, signal to Agumon and Gabumon, and enter the Digital World with them. Izzy walks toward the other Digidestined and begins to tell them what he knows thus far.

Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon begin the transition between worlds. They enter the Digital World. There the mystery man in black flies in their direction. They begin to look around, but don't see anything wrong. Matt looks at his Digivice and yells to Tai who is walking away to look around more, "Hey Tai!!! Now I'm getting a signal. Both of them." Tai looks back and runs toward Matt. Off in the distance, behind Tai, a huge black cloud with lighting bolts going into the center begins to come toward them very quickly. Matt sees it and yells at Tai, "Look out behind you!!" Tai stops and turns around. Matt gets mad and yells, "Don't stand there, keep running!!!" Tai turns around and begins to run away. The black cloud gets closer and closer, faster and faster. As it gets closer everything gets darker. The Digital World is getting engolfed in the dark cloud as it heads toward them. The sound of thunder gets louder as the cloud gets closer Tai yells to Matt, "WE NEED TO GET THE DIGIMON TO DIGIVOLVE!!!!" Matt keeps running and doesn't hear Tai. Within one flash of lighting Tai and Agumon are swept into the cloud. The cloud begins to back away from Matt and soon disapears. Matt turns around only to see nothing behind him. Matt looks around in terror, for everything the black cloud went over was sucked into it. Only the data remains were left.

Back in the real world Izzy looks at his computer in terror. Izzy slowly says, "No......what happened. WERE DID TAI GO? His life signal has completly vanished." Everyone else in the room begins to look scared as well. T.K. walks up and askes, "Is my brother alright?" Izzy nods his head and says, "Matt and Gabumon still have a signal, but Tai and Agumon seem to be gone."

In a mysterious place Tai and Agumon lay in darkness. Tai opens his eyes, gets up, and look around. "Were the am I? This place doesn't look good at all. I can only rembemer getting sucked into that cloud." As he gets up to look around he notices behind him that everything the cloud went over in the Digital World was in the cloud as well. "What is happening?" He looks down and sees Agumon. "Agumon! Agumon! Wake up, please!" Agumon opens his eyes and says, "Hey Tai. What happend?" Tai answers, "I wish I knew. I wonder what happend to Matt?" A voice that seems to be altered begins to speak, "Your friend Matt is fine. I only want you. Tai, leader of the Digidestined, and the bearer of all that is good." Tai yells, "Is that you Genai? What do we need to do now?" The voice responds, "I'm not Genai you idoit. I'm far from that old man. Heheheheheheh...." "Who are you!? Show your self!" Tai yells. A man rises from the darkness in front of Tai. Tai's hands and feet get tied to a wall that appeared behind him. The man fully appears. He takes out his Digivice and points it at Tai. Agumon gets up and jumps at the man. The man just looks at Agumon, stops him in midair, and flings him onto the wall with Tai. Tai looks at Agumon in fear and askes, "Are you ok?" Agumon responds, "Yeah, I fine, but how did he do that?" The man says, "My Digivce allows me to do this as you know. Right Tai?" Tai looks confused and says, "I could never do that. Nobody that I know with a Digivice could do that." The man looks confused and asks, "What do mean? You are the leader of the Digidestined. How do you not know how to use your powers?" The man backs away for a few steps, holds out his Digivice and says, "If this blast hurts you then you are not the leader." His Digivice lights up and a little blast shoots out from it and hits Tai. Tai yells in pain. "How did you do that. What was that?" The man gets mad and says, "So you aren't the leader the of the Digidestined. You got hurt badly by my weakest attack. Tell me..." the man begins to walk towards Tai and his Digivice turns into a sword of lighting. As he gets to Tai he puts the sword under his neck and contiunes to talk, ".....who is the real leader of the Digidestined?" Tai is silent in fear. "TELL ME!!!!" yells the man. Tai is still silent. Augmon opens his mouth and shoots out a fire ball at the man. The fire ball vanishes before it hits him. The man puts down his sword and walks away as the sword turns back into the Digivice. Tai and Agumon are freed. The man turns around and says, "Maybe your powers just arent' developed yet. How powerful is your Digimon though? I will test you and Agumon. If Agumon can stand get one hit on my Digimon within five minuntes then I will know for sure if you are the leader. Prepare yourself!!!." A huge flash of light comes from above. A huge figure comes down and lands behind the man. Tai and Agumon look at it in fear. "Agumon, do you think you can handle this even as WarGreymon?" askes Tai. "I will try my hardest." responds Agumon. Tai holds up his Digivice and yells, "Warp Digivolution!!" Agumon Warp Digivolves into Wargreymon. The man smiles, "At least you have the power to go to the Mega Level. Not that that is any accomplishment." Tai asks, "But Mega is the highest level of Digivolution, isn't it?" The man laughs and says, "Mega is not the hightest level. My Digimon is at the highest. But maybe you will be good enough. But enough talk. Its time to for your test!!"

Who is this mysterious man that wants to test Tai and Agumon? And what kind of test is it. Who is Adam and what part does he have in all this? And what Digivolution Levels could be past the Mega Level? The story will continue.

Author's notes: I hope you liked the my first Chapter in my Digimon seriers. It is a long series so don't be disapponted if you didn't like this too much. Also if you choose to review this don't afrid to bash me. I need to learn how to write better because I don't think I write that good myself. Also if you see any mistakes in the whole Digimon accuracy please tell me so I can correct it. I hope you liked the first Chapter and will contiune to read (and like) my Digimon series. And since self promoting is a great thing =), be sure to check out my Megaman NT Warrior Fan Fics comming soon.


End file.
